From the Ashes they Rise
by greenstripe
Summary: The Asur of Ulthuan only wanted to live a long and peaceful life yet these lesser races keep coming and destroying their paradise until they finally had realized that peace will not settle on Ulthuan once again as unless they claim it themselves.


Disclaimer : I own nothing

Prologue: From the Ashes they Rise

Tears fall freely from the beautiful eyes of the everqueen, her fists clenched the sheets of her bed beneath her, the sound of her pained screams echoes within the halls of avelorn as it had been for hours to which seemed an eternity for the handmaidens that guards their queen with utter devotion and yet stood helpless in this instance.

Tyrion, the defender of Ulthuan who many sees as the reincarnation of the great Aenarion himself, savior of Ulthuan, slayer of Urian poisonblade paced in the restored corridors of the everqueen' abode his handsome face wrought with worry accompanied by a deep sigh as his sharp ears hear yet another pained scream come deep in the chamber.

Eldyra, princess of Tiranoc, squire of Tyrion watches in muted amusement as a hundred different emotions flash through her king's face, for all her time spent watching with her king this is the first time in which she can safely say that his king is lost on what he should do, even the words of his twin the High Loremaster of the white tower of Hoeth can seem to calm him down but even though she is but a stranger to the mighty wizard she can tell that Teclis himself carries the same worry that every Asur in Ulthuan feel, usually the birth of an elven child with be met with glee and celebrations with the hopeful faces of those in attendance accompanying the worried thoughts in the back of their minds but since the to be born child is the everchild, the one to be everqueen in the future and the first Asur to be born in three hundred years. Her thoughts were interrupted as a handmaiden approached Tyrion speaking hushed words in his ears, she watches as the man who took her in set his face to the queen's chamber and strode forth proudness in his eyes as he crossed the entrance to the chambers his regal bearing leaving every prince and princess who gathered in the news of the glorious event watching his every move with bated breath as they caught a glimpse of their king as they were allowed in the expansive room before the main chamber just as the door closed again, the silence of the room was stifling and the tension thick enough to be cut yet none moved as they keep their eyes on the door of the chamber waiting for the king to reemerge with the everchild.

Long moments passed for everyone in that room until finally the wooden doors opened once more and the phoenix king of Ulthuan with a blissful smile in his handsome face that seemed to reach deep within his soul emerge with a small bundle in his strong arms strode forth forward.

"Everyone may I present to you all the everchild, Aliathra, future everqueen of Ulthuan". At his words all the Asur present in the halls cheered with joy as one but was quickly silenced when the bundle began to stir in the king's hands and with a motion of his free hand a handmaiden quickly came forward and took the child back to the chamber to her mother. "Princes of Ulthuan I thank you all for coming but let us retire for now I will present the child once again for everyone to see when she has gained strength I reckon that coming to this world tired her little body".

At his words the princes of Ulthuan left with a bit of reluctance but with hopeful eyes at the words of their kind and so silenced once again returned in the peaceful halls of avelorn in this part of the building anyway.

"Eldyra you go as well, I will see you in the morning." said Tyrion

"At Least let me escort you to your chambers my king"

"It's fine, I will stay here for tonight" he said with a small smile in his lips. Eldyra nods and move to leave as well before she closed the door she once again saw that smile on his king's face as he talked with his twin.

Important Author's Note

This takes place a few decades after the battle of Finuval plain where Tyrion took the ritual and blessing of Asuryan to be the new elected phoenix king, despite his young age many saw his actions during the most recent war enough reason to elect him and with Aenerion's blood running through his body cursed as it may be, it only helped his cause, His unwavering dedication to the protection of Ulthuan and ruthless culling of those who would seek to harm the Asur gained many votes in the court and with his Twin being the main rival it was a one sided win for Tyrion.

This story will focus on the the Asur since for some reason seeing a video of Tyrion from the game 'total war : warhammer 2' looking like Aenarion triggered my mind to just write a story where the Asur are fighting death itself with some reluctant help from the lesser races.


End file.
